<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Wait by rAnd0m_fAnd0m1016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624800">I'll Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rAnd0m_fAnd0m1016/pseuds/rAnd0m_fAnd0m1016'>rAnd0m_fAnd0m1016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Denial, Fluff, Gueira/Meis if you squint, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, Kissing, Lio suppressing his feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Movie, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, hand holding, oh boy here we go - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rAnd0m_fAnd0m1016/pseuds/rAnd0m_fAnd0m1016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And they were roommates.</p>
<p>That's it. That's the summary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia &amp; Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After defeating Kray and months of cleanup, the city was finally starting to go back to normal. The current project on everyone’s mind was getting the ex-burnish their own properties. Gueira and Meis are currently rooming together in the same apartment building that Galo lives in. They offered for Lio to join them, but he opted to stay with Galo after weeks of pleads from the taller man.</p>
<p>At first it was difficult. Both of their schedules were so full that the only times they actually utilized their apartment was late at night and early in the morning. Lio normally had trouble going to sleep at reasonable times, so he’d stay up until the early hours of the morning, drinking tea while filling out paperwork. Galo would sometimes wake up to see Lio passed out on the kitchen table and would carry him to his bed before getting ready for work.</p>
<p>This carried on for a month before Galo decided to try and help Lio get a healthier schedule, but he did it in an almost infuriating way. Instead of talking to him about it, he’d hide all of the paperwork after a certain time and drag Lio to his bed. He wouldn’t stop there, though. To make sure Lio stayed in bed, he’d lay down with him and throw an arm around his waist. Sometimes he’d only stay until Lio fell asleep and then go back to his own bed. Other times, he’d fall asleep to the rhythmic sound of Lio’s breathing, which would lead to slightly awkward mornings.</p>
<p>The first few times Galo tried to “help” him get more sleep, Lio was slightly annoyed, but he knew that Galo was doing it because he cared about him. His protests quickly stopped once realizing how calming it was to have Galo pressed up behind him, an arm holding him close against a shirtless chest. Galo was always so warm and being that close made him feel safe. Lio found himself falling asleep within 10 to 15 minutes when Galo stayed with him. </p>
<p>Lio knew that this kind of behavior wasn’t normal between friends, but if he was being honest, he felt a deeper connection with Galo than just normal friendship. Their bond was stronger than what he’d felt with anyone else and he had no idea how to put it into words. He didn’t know if he felt a romantic attraction towards Galo or if these feelings were that of deep caring and appreciation for the other. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Galo these feelings, fearing the other wouldn’t feel the same and essentially ruining the easy connection they’ve established. For the time being, he’d continue to act the same around Galo. It doesn’t matter if he feels something more; he’s just happy he’s able to be with the blue haired idiot.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lio was facing another late night filled with paperwork when Galo walked into the kitchen at around 2:40am. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes were barely open, and he had red marks from his pillow on his cheek. The sight was enough to make Lio stop writing in favor of laughing at the poor state his roommate was in. Not expecting the loud noise, Galo jumped and quickly scanned the room for the source, his eyes landing on a chuckling Lio.</p>
<p>“What’re you still doin’ up?” Galo slurred as Lio started to calm down.</p>
<p>“Work. Why are you up so late?” he inquired.</p>
<p>“Bed was cold. Came out here to get some pizza.” Now that he was more awake, he could see the dark circles under Lio’s eyes and the frayed hair from where he’d been gripping it. His attention was directed back to Lio’s face when said man rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Is pizza your solution to everything?”</p>
<p>“In most cases, yes. But pizza can wait.”</p>
<p>Lio raised an eyebrow in question and was answered with Galo walking over and picking him up from the chair. Flustered from the sudden contact, Lio tried voicing his thoughts without stuttering.</p>
<p>“Oi! What’s the big idea?” </p>
<p>Galo offered no response, instead carrying him into his room and dropping him on the bed. Before Lio could pretend to protest (because in all honesty this is what he’d been wanting to do all night), Galo got under the covers and pulled him close, sighing with content when they got settled. Lio reached for Galo’s hand hesitantly, playing with his fingers before sliding his hand into Galo’s.</p>
<p>“…thank you.” he said softly so as to not disturb the quiet of the room.</p>
<p>“No problem firefly.” Lio chuckled a bit at the nickname.</p>
<p>“Why firefly?”</p>
<p>“’Cause you’re like… a ball of light. You guided me to the truth. Plus you’re small.” Galo said, voice rough and low from being in a half conscious state, but the words held an honesty that made Lio’s heart melt. Lio only replied with a murmured “’m not short” to which Galo snickered at. The two quickly fell asleep after that, both feeling warm and happy in each other’s presence. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next morning, Lio woke up to Galo half draped over him and a hand gripping his own. He smiled, thinking this is it. This is where I’m supposed to be. He distracted himself with watching Galo’s sleeping face for a few minutes. It was truly a sight to see. His hair matted against the pillow, his face calm, his little grunts that sometimes formed into words that Lio couldn’t understand no matter how hard he tried. The whole scene was perfect. Well, almost perfect. When he glanced at the clock and saw that it read 9:57am, he untangled his hand from Galo’s and started trying to get out of bed. Trying being the operative word, seeing as Galo immediately grabbed at him as he started moving away. </p>
<p>“Galo, we have to get up. You have work and I have a meeting.” </p>
<p>He was only met with a dissatisfied groan from Galo. Lio tried once again to leave the bed and was almost successful, until Galo let out the most pathetic whine Lio had ever heard which threw him off guard and allowed Galo time to pull him back towards him.</p>
<p>“Can’t we skip responsibilities for one day?” he complained. </p>
<p>“Not when your job is to save lives, Galo. Now get up.”</p>
<p>“But there aren’t even any fires. It’s just paperwork.” </p>
<p>“Paperwork is still important. Come on. I’ll make you breakfast if you let me up.”</p>
<p>Galo perked up almost immediately and started getting ready for the day. Lio shook his head fondly before heading to the kitchen to start cooking. He was almost done making the eggs when he felt Galo lean against his back, watching him cook. </p>
<p>“Any special requests?” Lio asked.</p>
<p>“Hmmm… hot sauce.” </p>
<p>“Of course you’d want hot sauce on eggs.” Lio scoffed. Galo stuck his tongue out at him which earned him a smack to his arm. After a few minutes of playful banter, breakfast was done and being plated. Galo took Lio’s hands away from the food and Lio turned to face him. He was met with an affectionate smile that made him forget about why he was in a rush in the first place. While he didn’t want to ruin the moment they somehow found themselves in, Lio was dying to know what was going through Galo’s mind right now.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Galo only shook his head, smile still present on his face. </p>
<p>“I’m just glad you’re here, and that I get to have you like this.”</p>
<p>Lio’s eyes widened. This is the most open Galo has ever been about how he feels. Maybe now is the time for Lio to express his feelings as well. He tightened his grip on Galo’s hands.</p>
<p>“I’m happy to be here, too. Ever since moving in, everything has just felt right. I don’t really know how to describe it and I’m probably not making a lot of sense, but just know I appreciate you and what you’ve done for me.” Lio could feel heat coming to his cheeks as he spoke, but paid no mind to it. He had to get his feelings out and this felt like the time to do it. Galo’s eyes seemed to sparkle at the confession and he brought Lio into a tight hug. </p>
<p>“God, I love you so much.” he whispered. It was said to quietly that Lio suspected he wasn’t really meant to hear it. But he did, and his heart was pounding and Galo was surrounding him, filling his senses until the only remaining thought in his brain was I love you too.</p>
<p>Apparently, his mouth decided to convey is thoughts as he heard his voice say the words that have been in the corner of his mind for so long. It felt almost freeing admitting how he truly felt. Galo reacted in a very Galo way; by lifting his head just enough to show Lio the widest smile he’s ever seen and then picking him up by the waist and spinning them around the kitchen. They must have looked ridiculous, but Lio was too happy to care as he laughed carefree at Galo’s actions. </p>
<p>“Galo, c’mon put me down.” he managed to say though his laughs. Galo obliged, sort of, setting Lio on the counted rather than the floor. He stood between Lio’s legs, arms resting around his waist and his head leaning against Lio’s own. They gazed at each other, and it was like they could feel the love radiating off of the other. Lio wrapped his arms around Galo’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“So… I’ve kinda been wanting to kiss you for a while…” Galo started saying before trailing off. </p>
<p>“Okay…” Lio responded, grinning. Galo huffed.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to be romantic over here and you respond with ‘okay’?” </p>
<p>Lio chuckled. This moment was surreal to him. He’d been thinking about this for so long and it was finally about to happen.</p>
<p>“Sorry. Go ahead and ask before I do it myself.” Lio bit the inside of his lip as he waited. Galo tilted his face closer to Lio’s, their noses almost touching.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you, Lio?” and Lio couldn’t hold back his smile as he responded with “of course, you idiot.” before closing the remaining distance between them. He expected sparks to fly or to feel fireworks explode in his chest, but he felt neither. As their lips connected, all he felt was a sense of fulfillment, like this was the final step. There was no more inner battle about his feelings as Galo responded to the kiss with enthusiasm. </p>
<p>He felt as if everything finally fell into place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I live for Galo and Lio not realizing they're basically married.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>